Cartoon Cartoons Unite
by Ryoko's Chibi
Summary: (3/4; pick any other one you like...in the reviews...){After fighting with the Delightful Children, the Kids Next Door found themselves in Townsville, where they meet the Powerpuff Girls...}[Please R+R; No flames!][Mainly a KND fic, and a lot of PPG, some
1. Chaptuh 1: Help Girls!

Cartoon Cartoon's Unite!  
  
By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Well, not exactly all of the Cartoon Cartoons. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane make a machine that destroys everything in sight, and it reaches Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls find out and make friends with the Kids Next Door. Pairs: Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4, and more to come later.  
  
Cartoon Cartoons: Codename: Kids Next Door, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, and some Courage the Cowardly Dog.  
  
Chaptuh 1- Help Girls!  
  
"Alright Delightful Children! Give it up!" Numbuh 1 begged. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane were destroying everything with their machine.  
  
"Stop or I'll go up there and smash you!" Numbuh 4 growled at the evil kids in their machine.  
  
"Why should we? Father demanded that the Kids Next Door be destroyed.  
  
"Where are we heading to Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
  
"Umm, the sign says Townsville." Numbuh 3 replied.  
  
"Ok, Kids Next Door, make sure they don't go near the town!" Numbuh 1 told his teammates.  
  
"Too late Numbuh 1, they don't listen to us! Haven't you noticed that?" Numbuh 5 said.  
  
(Beep! Beep!) : Girls! Girls! There is a giant machine destroying Townsville! : [Mayor] :: Alright Mayor! Girls, let's move out! :: [Blossom]  
  
"Ok girls, there it is!" Blossom said.  
  
"But there are people inside!" Bubbles pointed out.  
  
"Who cares? They're criminals so let's get going at kicking their butts!" Buttercup said. Then the 3 girls continued to fly, and the Kids Next Door noticed them.  
  
"Look Numbuh 4, flying girls!" Numbuh 3 said, pointing to the girls.  
  
"What!? Those cruddy girls can fly and I can't! That's not fair!" Numbuh 4 complained.  
  
"Hehe! You're funny!" Numbuh 3 giggled. Numbuh 4 began to slightly blush.  
  
"Cruddy girls" Numbuh 4 whispered.  
  
Then, after the girls defeated the Delightful Children and sent them back to their father after they promised to behave (like there's a chance in that ever happening), and the Powerpuffs met up with the Kids Next Door.  
  
"Hello, we are the Powerpuff Girls. This is Bubbles, and Buttercup, and I'm Blossom." Blossom said, introducing them.  
  
"Hello Blossom, I am Nigel, this is Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abby. We all call each other by our numbers. I am Numbuh 1, Hoagie is Numbuh 2, Kuki is Numbuh 3, Wallabee is Numbuh 4, and Abby is Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 introduced.  
  
"And there is a Numbuh 6 named Bradley; he's a skunk!" Numbuh 3 finished.  
  
"Oh, charming! Hehe." Blossom giggled. "So, do you know those kids that were following you to Townsville?"  
  
"They are the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, and they have been bugging us for some time now." Numbuh 1 explained.  
  
"In short, those stupid brats never leave us alone!" Numbuh 4 stated. "Oh, and one more thing, how come you guys can fly?"  
  
"Umm. if we tell you, can you promise not to tell the creepy citizens of Townsville, or those kids?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Sure we won't tell, under one condition! Give us powers like you!" Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Umm. well, we'd have to ask our father, the Professor, but other than that. we were created with Chemical X, which is a strong potion that gives whoever it touches superpowers." Blossom explained.  
  
"Psst, Blossom, do you, as the leader, think it was a good idea to lend that information out? They could be working for Mojo Jojo you know!" Buttercup explained, whispering sarcastically.  
  
"I believe that they will keep it secret Buttercup! Don't worry!" Blossom said. "So let's go guys!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
  
"To our house, where we can ask the Professor to give you powers!" Bubbles giggled.  
  
"Cool! Powers!" Numbuh 2 smiled.  
  
"I can't wait 'till I get mine so then I can really kick the Delightful Dork's butts!" Numbuh 4 smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Buttercup said, as they all went off.  
  
Ryoko Notes: In Chaptuh 2, The Kids Next Door gets superpowers, and a monster comes to Townsville that is Eustace after Courage found something buried in the yard that Eustace thought was useful, but it backfired.  
  
Chaptuh 2- Kids Next Door, Powerpuff Girls, and Courage the Cowardly Dog Chaptuh 3- KND, PPG, and introducing Dexter's Laboratory, just so you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door, Powerpuff Girls, or any of the other Cartoon Cartoons. 


	2. Chaptuh 2: Stupid Dog!

Cartoon Cartoon's Unite!  
  
By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Now, being settled in Townsville for a little while, after meeting the Powerpuff Girls, the Kids Next Door are allowed the chance to have true superpowers, and they will come in handy when a monster called Eustace comes around. Courage found a 'Do It Your Lay-Z Self' cooking machine buried in the yard and showed Eustace. Being the selfish person that he is, Eustace went to the devise and ate contaminated, evil food that made him act funny, turning into a monster (machine was made by Dr. Gerbil, lol). Oddly, the Eustace monster is on his way to Townsville, and the Powerpuffs, teamed up with the Kids Next Door, will defeat the Eustace monster and save Courage.  
  
Cartoon Cartoons: Codename: Kids Next Door, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, and some Courage the Cowardly Dog.  
  
Chaptuh 2-  
  
"Stupid Dog!"  
  
"Ok, here is our house!" Bubbles said.  
  
"Whoa! What's with the windows?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
  
"Oh, hehe, we did that the day we were born!" Bubbles giggled.  
  
"Those kids really are weird!" Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 1.  
  
"Maybe they are, but they are helping us out big time by giving us superpowers!" Numbuh 1 whispered back.  
  
"Superpowers!" Numbuh 3 giggled, dancing around like a crazy kid.  
  
"She's embarrassing!" Numbuh 4 mumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
"I am! You look embarrassed!" Numbuh 3 giggled again. Numbuh 4 just ran in the girls' house, blushing like crazy. "What's up with him Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 3 asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out when he isn't paying attention and spits it out!" Numbuh 5 laughed.  
  
"I'll see? I can't wait!" Numbuh 3 smiled, walking in the house as well.  
  
"So girls, these are your new friends." Professor said. "Well, let's get started."  
  
"I can't wait until I get powers!" Numbuh 4 smiled.  
  
(Meanwhile, in Nowhere, Kansas)  
  
"What do you want, Stupid Dog!" Eustace grumbled.  
  
"Roof!" Courage pointed to the 'Do It Your Lay-Z Self' cooking machine.  
  
"Ah, food! Go away! No food for you, Stupid Dog!" Eustace growled, trying to get the thing to cook. Courage looked at him, hoping that it wouldn't hurt Eustace or especially Muriel. 'Please be safe! Please be safe!' Courage thought to himself.  
  
"Ah! All my favorite food!" Eustace said, eating like a pig, getting the food everywhere. "Go Away dumb mutt!" Then, Eustace began to mutate, into a hideous beast.  
  
"Ha! I'm going to eat you too! Stupid Dog!" Eustace said, picking up Courage.  
  
"AHHHH!" Courage screamed, trying to wiggle out of Eustace's hands/paws.  
  
"Courage, what's wrong!" Muriel asked, and then seeing that Courage was about to get eaten, she tried to get Eustace to stop, but he wouldn't, so he ate her and dropped Courage.  
  
"Muriel! I'll save you!" Courage said, trying to act tough against the monster, but Eustace just flicked him away and left.  
  
"Muriel!" Courage yelped. "Geez, the things I do for love!" Courage mumbled, running to catch up with the beast, but still not knowing how to stop it.  
  
[Back in Townsville]  
  
"So, what are you going to do Professor?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to have to ask all of you to dive into this giant tub of Chemical X, then you'll have the powers."  
  
"So you're saying that Numbuh 5 has to bathe in that stuff?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
  
"Well, not like a bath! All you have to do is jump, with all of your clothes and accessories on, and you'll come out a Powerpuff Girl or a Rowdyruff Boy." Professor said.  
  
"Cool!" Numbuh 4 said, running into the tub. Then, after he jumped out, he noticed something. "AHHHHH! I'M SHORTER! AND MY EYES ARE HUGE LIKE THEIRS!" Numbuh 4 screamed, freaking out.  
  
"Well, that was the only side affect tis stuff has." Professor chuckled slightly.  
  
"Now I look like a cruddy Powerpuff Girl! At least without the dress." Numbuh 4 growled.  
  
"Well, let's go team! I know we'll look weird, but at least we'll have powers!" Numbuh 1 said, as he and the rest of the kids jumped in.  
  
"Wow! I have BIG eyes! YAY!" Numbuh 3 cheered, dancing in circles with Bubbles.  
  
"Hehe! Do you want to see my stuffed animals?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"I love stuffed animals! Especially Rainbow Monkeys!" Numbuh 3 giggled.  
  
"Let's go then! My favorite stuffed animal is Octi!" Bubbles said, as they both flew upstairs.  
  
"Cruddy girls and their stupid stuffed animals." Numbuh 4 mumbled, blushing again.  
  
"So Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 thinks that something is going on between you and Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 teased.  
  
"What!? Who would gave you that idea!?" Numbuh 4 yelled.  
  
"Well, I think the whole team sees it!" Numbuh 1 joined in.  
  
"Sees what?" Blossom and Buttercup asked.  
  
"Well, you two will see soon, I promise!" Numbuh 5 giggled.  
  
: BEEP! BEEP!:  
  
"What is that!?" Numbuh 3 asked Bubbles.  
  
"Oh no! Townsville is in trouble!" Bubbles squeaked.  
  
"So do we all get to save it?" Numbuh 3 asked.  
  
"Yeah, we might need you guy's help!" Bubbles replied as the both flew down the stairs.  
  
"What is it mayor?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Blossom! There is a hungry, gigantic beast eating all of the citizens of my town! Please help them girls!"  
  
"Ok mayor! We're all on our way!"  
  
"Let's go everyone!" Blossom said, as they all flew out.  
  
(Now introducing, the battle with Eustace vs. The Powerpuff Girls and Friends)  
  
"Ok there he is! Buttercup, Bubbles, Kuki, come with us! The rest of you, go around the other way! Let's beat that monster." Blossom started, that's when Courage interrupted, and panting because of the distance he went.  
  
"Please, s-save M-Muriel! She's inside the monster!" Courage said, frightened and out of air.  
  
"Ok, we'll try our best!" Bubbles said, petting Courage and ready to defeat Eustace. The girls and the Kids Next Door flew all around the monster, and it got Numbuh 3.  
  
"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 panicked. "Let go of her you cruddy monster!" Numbuh 4 said, kicking Eustace and he fell over. Numbuh 3 fell out of his mouth, not harmed, but covered completely with dribble.  
  
"Numbuh 3! Are you ok?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
  
"I'm ok! Do it again monster! That was fun!" Numbuh 3 said happily.  
  
"Nothing ever scares her!" Buttercup said. "But that monster might eat her completely, so try to make sure she doesn't get into trouble, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Numbuh 4 grumbled.  
  
"Hey girls, the monster gives up he said!" Blossom said.  
  
"What! Gives up! But that wasn't even a cruddy fight!" Numbuh 4 complained.  
  
"Just give me food!" Eustace said. Also at that time, Numbuh 2 rescued Muriel.  
  
"Are you ok? Your dog was worried!" Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Oh Courage! You're ok! And I'm wet with all of Eustace's dribble!" Muriel laughed. "Thanks for saving me!" she said to Numbuh 2.  
  
"No problem!" Numbuh 3 said, flying back to the monster.  
  
"Ok, here is your stupid food, and leave Townsville alone!" Numbuh 4 said, kicking Eustace to Nowhere." (Wow! He kicked in the right direction! Yay! Lol!)  
  
"Well Courage, let's go home!" Muriel said, walking away with Courage.  
  
"That dog is so cute!" Numbuh 3 said.  
  
"Yeah, I love doggies!" Bubbles giggled.  
  
"Ya know Numbuh 1, I'll never understand Numbuh 3, or that girl Bubbles." Numbuh 5 said.  
  
Ryoko Notes: Well, Courage is safe, and he and Muriel went back home. But now the Powerpuffs and the Kids Next Door will have to worry about something else. Dexter has gone in his teleporting machine (and DeeDee tagged along of course), and Mandark finds it so he teleports too, to Townsville. Using all of their scientific stuff, Dexter and Mandark battle in Townsville, ruining everything. Then, Mandark teams up with Mojo Jojo!? Well, read on and enjoy! 


	3. Chaptuh 3: The Mad Monkey Meets the Mad ...

Cartoon Cartoon's Unite!  
  
By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Well, Courage is safe, and he and Muriel went back home. But now the Powerpuffs and the Kids Next Door will have to worry about something else. Dexter has gone in his teleporting machine (and DeeDee tagged along of course), and Mandark finds it so he teleports too, to Townsville. Then, after spitting out to Mojo Jojo that he has a secret laboratory full of weapons, Mojo and Mandark team up?  
  
Cartoon Cartoons: Codename: Kids Next Door, The Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chaptuh 3- The Mad Monkey Meets the Mad Scientist (Part 1)  
  
"Well Blossom, we should be heading back to our houses. Our parents are probably worried." Numbuh 1 sighed. 'Although adults are stupid.'  
  
"Ok Nigel. It was great having you guys here!" Blossom smiled.  
  
"Bye-Bye Kuki!" Bubbles said. "Take care of Bradley!" Then Bubbles and Numbuh 3 began to laugh.  
  
"They are some kind of strange." Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Numbuh 5 thinks that too!" Numbuh 5 replied.  
  
"Well, let's go team." Numbuh started, but Numbuh 2 interrupted.  
  
"Ah boss, what about the powers!" Numbuh 3 reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Our parents can't see us like this!" Numbuh 1 panicked.  
  
"Well, let's call them from here and tell them that we are stuck here and there is no why of getting out?" Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Well, we don't want them all worried, even though they are just adults. Well, why not Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 answered.  
  
(And now here's where Dexter and DeeDee come.)  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! That was fun! Do it again!" DeeDee cheered.  
  
"Stupid sister, I need to wait one hour before I reset this stupid device back to home! So be patient!" Dexter complained.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! I'm going to visit people!" DeeDee said, going to the Utonium's house and knocking on the door.  
  
"Stupid sister!" Dexter mumbled, following DeeDee.  
  
(Knock; Knock)  
  
"I'll get it!" Blossom said, going to the door.  
  
"LOOK DEXTER, IT'S BLOSSOM! THE LEADER OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" DeeDee shouted.  
  
"So what!?" Dexter replied.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! I wish I was a Powerpuff Girl!" DeeDee giggled.  
  
"Hehe, well." Blossom started.  
  
"BLOSSOM LOOK, IT'S DEXTER'S SISTER DEEDEE!" Bubbles shouted.  
  
"BUBBLES!" said DeeDee.  
  
"Oh great, another Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 sighed.  
  
"You're tellin' me." Numbuh 5 sighed.  
  
(Now, here comes Mandark, appearing in front of Mojo Jojo's lair one hour later)  
  
"Uhh! It will seem that I have appeared in front of an oddly shaped volcano lair! HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!" Mandark evilly laughed.  
  
"Stop that laughing! That laughing is annoying and it is giving me a headache, so stop it now!" Mojo Jojo yelled from his lair.  
  
"Why should I, you mutated monkey?" Mandark asked.  
  
"Because, you are on my property, and if you are on property that of which is mine, I will destroy you!" Mojo yelled.  
  
"What if I destroy you first? I have an colossal amount of evil weapons in my secret laboratory!" then Mandark began to laugh evilly again. "HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!"  
  
"Evil weapons?" Mojo smiled evilly. "Would you like to team up with Mojo Jojo, go that as a team, we could destroy the Powerpuff Girls?"  
  
"Fine, but only under one condition!" Mandark said.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You need to help me destroy Dexter and his precious laboratory, and let me win the love of DeeDee!"  
  
"I will help you destroy the Dexter kid, but I can't help you get the girl, I'm not cupid you know!" Mojo explained.  
  
"Well fine." Mandark yelled.  
  
"Then let's get started kid, I don't have all day!" Mojo said, opening the door to let Mandark in.  
  
(Back with the Powerpuffs and the Kids Next Door, a little while later.)  
  
(Beep! Beep!)  
  
"What is it Mayor?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Bubbles, Mojo Jojo and some other creepy kid is destroying Townsville! Please hurry." the Mayor started. "Ahh! Give me back my pickle jar!"  
  
"Come on girls!" Bubbles shouted. "Oh, and the Kids Next Door too!"  
  
"Look that is Mandark!" Dexter told Blossom.  
  
"Ewwwww! Not Mandark! Now when he sees me he won't leave me alone, and he'll say." DeeDee started to say, when all of a sudden, Mandark saw her.  
  
"DEEDEE!" Mandark said, with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"EWW! Get away you dork!" DeeDee said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Destroy the Powerpuff Girls just like we planned!" Mojo Jojo said, and then he noticed the Kids Next Door.  
  
"What! The Powerpuff Girls have made some new friends! Now Mojo Jojo is very angry!" Mojo said, crushing the city with his robot.  
  
"Ok, Bubbles, Kuki, Wallabee, Buttercup, come with me. Hoagie, Abby, Nigel, you guys can make sure that DeeDee and Dexter are safe!" Blossom said. "Let's go everyone!"  
  
Ryoko Notes: Part 2, or Chaptuh 4 will be out soon! You should know the plot for the next Chaptuh, so that's all folks! 


	4. Chaptuh 4: The End?

Cartoon Cartoon's Unite!  
  
By: Chibi Ryoko  
  
Ryoko Notes: Now Mandark, Dexter's rival has teamed up with Mojo Jojo, the  
evil villain of the Powerpuff Girls'.  
  
Cartoon Cartoons: Codename: Kids Next Door, The Powerpuff Girls, and  
Dexter's Laboratory.  
  
Chaptuh 4-  
The Mad Monkey and the Mad Scientist (Part 2)  
  
"Now that the girls and their little, new friends are ready, now I, Mojo Jojo, will destroy them all! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Mojo began to laugh evilly.  
  
"Watch out girls! And you too Wallabee!" Blossom said.  
  
"Yeah, sure! Almost forget about me and call me a girl!" Numbuh 4 growled. Then, Mojo's robot slammed Numbuh 4 into the ground.  
  
"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 shouted, flying down to catch him before he hit the ground. "Numbuh 4, are you ok?" Numbuh 3 cried.  
  
"Quit crying like a baby! I'm ok!" Numbuh 4 grunted, flying to the Mojo Jojo robot.  
  
"He's really ok!" Numbuh 3 cheered. Then she flew to the robot, about to smash it after what he did to Numbuh 4.  
  
"Ok you cruddy monkey! I'm going to crush you!" Numbuh 4 growled. He flew as fast as he could to the robot and began punching and kicking with all his might.  
  
"How do you like that, stupid monkey?" Numbuh 3 giggled as she landed behind Numbuh 4, then she hugged him.  
  
"Hey! Get off 'a me!" Numbuh 4 mumbled, blushing like crazy.  
  
"You will never win girls! I've teamed up with Mandark, the greatest scientist of all times! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Dexter and DeeDee said at the same time. "Mandark is the worst!"  
  
"DeeDee!" Mandark said, going off into a daze.  
  
"Hey you! Wake up, or I'll destroy you too! I can't tolerate my own evil partners in crime betraying me for a stupid girl!" Mojo screamed, then he ran back to his lair.  
  
"So Mandork, aren't you going with him?" DeeDee asked, but Mandark just stood still.  
  
"Geez, what a dork!" DeeDee said, walking back to her new friends. Mandark never moved.  
  
Ryoko Notes: SORRY! But this part of the story ends with this short chapter, but will continue in the sequel, which has other characters from other cartoons. Even more bad guys from Mojo to recruit! Well, sorry for the SHORT-NESS! But THERE WILL be a sequel, and soon too! BTW, more ¾, and  
some 1/5 too. [Rowdy Ruff Boys return.] 


End file.
